The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum plant, commercially known as a trailing Snapdragon, botanically known as Antirrhinum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sant218A.
The new Antirrhinum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Antirrhinums with trailing and mounded plant habit, vigorous growth habit, large flowers and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Antirrhinum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 in Ter Aar, The Netherlands, of an unnamed selection of Antirrhinum hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Antirrhinum hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Antirrhinum was discovered and selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stavenisse, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since 2001, in Ter Aar, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Antirrhinum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.